elderscrollsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Onderzoek naar de Dwemer (boekdeel III)
(Engels: Dwemer Inquiries Vol III) is het derde en laatste deel uit de boekenreeks geschreven door Dwemeronderzoeker Thelwe Ghelein. Tekst Onderzoek naar de Dwemer (boekdeel III) Hun architectuur en beschaving door Thelwe Ghelein, Geleerde In de diepgelegen hallen, ver bij mens vandaan De verlaten Rode Berg, een verwrongen bestaan Begroet de geest, Begroet de steen Een dwerg zijn trots, hechter dan been Zowel mijn onderzoek als deze geschriften richten zich vooral op het feit dat de archeologische sites van de Dwemer ten westen van Vvardenfell veel dieper liggen dan die rond de Rode Berg. Ik ben van mening dat er een specifiek ijkpunt was waartoe de opgravingen verricht werden. Dit ging vooraf aan de bouw van de meest belangrijke constructies. Ik heb eerder naar dit ijkpunt gerefereerd als de ‘Geocline’, maar die benaming is vaak overbodig als je gewoon naar het Diepe Trefpunt van een kolonie kijkt. Desalniettemin bestaat er enige variatie ten aanzien van de reële diepte van een Diep Trefpunt, terwijl er bij het begrip Geocline sprake is van een vast punt van waaraf de ‘echte’ stad begint. Tunnels en kamers die meer aan de oppervlakte liggen doen misschien groots aan qua stijl, maar het lijkt erop dat deze weinig maatschappelijk nut hadden. Boven de Geocline vind je vaak overschottelijke voedselvoorraden en warenhuiskamers die gebruikt kunnen zijn om handel te drijven met nederzettingen boven de grond. Je vindt hier ook barakken voor de patrouilles die hier aan de bovenkant plaatsvonden. Ik ben er achter gekomen dat deze tunnels op vrijwel willekeurige wijze lijken te meanderen, terwijl dat bij de geplande structuren beneden niet het geval is. Ik veronderstel dat dit het gevolg kan zijn van het onvoorspelbare karakter van elke opgraving, zelfs bij een ras zo slim als de Dwemer. Onverwachte steengroeven of geologische manifestaties maakten het graven naar alle waarschijnlijkheid lastig, en ik denk dat deze willekeurig aangelegde tunnels dan ook vaak het gevolg waren van de zoektocht naar bruikbare ondergrond. In een paar ruïnes vond ik verwijzingen naar een geologische anomalie of een plek genaamd "Fal’Zhardum Din". Dit is vooral intrigerend omdat de term niet alleen op stukken kleitabletten voorkomt, maar ook heel specifiek op sierlijke metalen lijsten die heel diep in de Skyrim-bolwerken van Alftand, Irkgnthand en Mzinchaleft liggen. Ik ben er nog niet achter wat de betekenis is van dit omvangrijke snijwerk, maar ik vind het verbazingwekkend dat ze allemaal zijn gevonden in de diepste gedeeltes van al deze ruïnes. "Verrezen op bevel neef-van-welgesteldheid Cuolec van Scheziline bevoorrechte taken. Clan-huis bouwt Hoagen Kultorra traditie naar geprezen Wereldvormer." De meest voor de hand liggende vertaling van Fal’Zhardum Din die ik kan ontcijferen is 'Donkerste Uithoeken van het Koninkrijk', maar ik kan me niet indenken wat dit zou kunnen betekenen. Ik vermoed dat er een soort patroon is dat ik niet kan doorgronden. Sinds een aantal jaar werpen deze twijfels een schaduw over mijn carrière, en ik begin zelfs te twijfelen of ik het grote geheim van de Dwemer ooit nog in mijn leven zal ontrafelen, terwijl het hier recht onder mijn neus ligt, of ja, recht onder mijn voeten. Verschijningen * * en:Dwemer Inquiries Vol III de:Über die Dwemer, Band III es:Investigaciones dwemer, vol. III ru:К вопросу о двемерах, том III pl:Dociekania Dwemerskie, tom III Categorie:Boeken